


High School Never Ends

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Exes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a new life now, a different life, and there was no point in reminiscing the better days. It wasn’t like dating Sakurai Ryou in high school was better than what he had going on now, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Never Ends

Sometimes, Aomine got depressed. After all, he was your typical high school basketball team star whose glorious life ended after graduation. Now, four years later, his daily life consisted of eating cheap takeout and sticking parking tickets behind windshield wipers. The only people who hadn’t completely forgotten about his existence were his mom and his best friend Satsuki, but they mostly just showed up to tell him he was a loser. They meant well, probably, but it really wasn’t helping.

He tried not to think too much about high school, but it was difficult to forget the adrenaline rush, the cheering crowds, even his teammates, despite never getting along with them too well. Most of them, at least – the ones he didn’t date for almost two years. He never really  _loved_  Ryou, but he loved a lot _about_  him: his cooking, his skin, how he closed his eyes when he grinned, how light and easy to pick up he was, how completely unsexy he looked in Aomine’s shirts, little things like that.

Satsuki had told him once that it  _was_  love, but Daiki didn’t believe her. If it were, they wouldn’t have just disappear from each other’s lives after graduation, would they? They hadn’t even broken up, technically; they were together one day and then neither of them even texted the next. Aomine had no idea what happened to Ryou – whether he moved away, or stayed in his family home, what he did for a living, or ever if he was alive at all. And he didn’t care. He didn’t think about high school all that much.

He had a new life now, a different life, and there was no point in reminiscing the better days. It wasn’t like dating Sakurai Ryou in high school was better than what he had going on now, anyway. Because Aomine  _liked_  being single – no one to nag him, to expect things of him, to leave him. He went on dates when he wanted to, and got laid when, well, when he  _could._  Either way, what the hell was with this car? It looked like it was about to fall apart standing; Daiki should double the fine just for  _that._

He was about to stick the ticket under the wiper when someone behind him screeched.

“No, please! I’m sorry, no! Please, don’t give me the ticket, I’m going now! I’m sorry, so sorry!”

Aomine froze, recognizing the voice. Midorima was right – the fate was real and it did hate people who laughed at it. And Daiki more than ridiculed it, he  _taunted_  it by thinking about Ryou and this was his divine punishment. He spun around to look at his ex with comically wide eyes and Ryou dropped his bag upon recognizing him.

“Aomine-san?!”

He immediately flushed and scrambled to pick up his belonging, muttering apologies under his breath, face red and mouth trembling. How in hell Aomine was still attracted to that was completely beyond him, but he crumpled the ticket in his hand and moved to help Ryou. He could feel his face getting hot and all the clichés, like electrifying brushes of hands and accidental glances that lingered too long, didn’t help  _at all._  He half-expected to knock their foreheads together as they got up, but he was fortunately spared.

“Aomine-san,” said Ryou with a sigh and smiled in something akin to relief. “It’s so good to see you… How have- Ah, I’m sorry! You must be busy! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine,” muttered Daiki, still stunned. “How are you?”

Ryou dropped his gaze to his hands and smiled softly. “Good. I just moved back here.”

Aomine wanted to ask so many questions. Where were you? Why didn’t you call? Is there someone? Did you ever think about me? But they were all stupid, and groundless, and something that would never come out of Daiki’s mouth anyway. He simply nodded before turning his head to the side and looking at Ryou’s car.

“Care to explain that monstrosity?”

Ryou chuckled, blushing slightly. “I’m sorry, it’s a long story…”

Aomine cringed, once again realizing it had been four years since they last saw each other. A lot can happen in four years, and even more can change. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a car engine nearby, and he realized that someone who was about to get a ticket before Daiki bumped into Royu was getting away with it. He clicked his tongue and shook his fist after the driver.

“You got lucky!”

“I am so sorry, Aomine-san! I’m getting in the way of your work! I should go! I’m sorry! Thank you for cutting me some slack with the ticket!”

Aomine could probably use some lame line about returning the favor, but those had never really worked on Ryou. Besides, they were over – that much was clear from how eager to run away Ryou was. He shrugged, stepping aside to let Ryou get in the car. His ex’s hand hovered over the door handle for a moment and he turned around suddenly, looking at Daiki sheepishly.

“If… if Aomine-san isn’t too busy, and if- I’m sorry! If your, um… whoever you’re with now… if they don’t mind… Sorry, just- You should call me sometime! I…  haven’t changed my number, so… Ugh, sorry!”

He spun around and opened the door before completely stilling again. He hid his face in his hands as he stiffly turned around again. Aomine frowned in confusion as Ryou peeked at him through his fingers, blushing furiously.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled. “It was so presumptuous of me to think… you still have it. I’m sorry…”

Suddenly self-conscious, Daiki averted his eyes and scratched his cheek. “No, I, uh- I still have it.”

 _Of course_  he still had it. Ryou beamed at him, closing his eyes just like he used to, and nodded once before finally getting into the car. It took him offensively long to get that wreck started, and he looked endearingly embarrassed as he waved good-bye, constantly apologizing. Aomine waved back, before he could realize how stupid and ridiculous he looked. But he was kind of stupidly and ridiculously happy and he couldn’t hold back a grin as he finally moved from the spot he’d been glued to all this time.

Too bad he didn’t notice the lamp post immediately to his left and promptly collided with it, barely managing to stay on his feet. He looked around frantically to make sure no one noticed, and sighed with relief, fixing his hat. But because the fate apparently hadn’t had its laugh yet, Ryou’s car screeched to a stop and he stuck his head out of the window.

“Oh my god, Aomine-san! Are you okay?!”

Daiki cursed. It was high school all over again. 


End file.
